


Is this what you do (when I leave you alone)?

by Haely_Potter



Series: Doctor Who crossovers [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chameleon Arch, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haely_Potter/pseuds/Haely_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor had to go into hiding and Rose miscalculated the jump to the future, ending up being twenty years late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this what you do (when I leave you alone)?

Rose stared at the human Doctor bound to the chair.

He stared back with hungry, angry eyes.

Everyone else in the room stared at her too, most with confusion, some with curiosity and others with weary defensiveness.

Rose ran her hand through her hair with a sigh, closing her eyes briefly before taking in the rest of the room. An old fob watch caught her eye. Or more specifically, the circular engraving on the watch caught her eye.

She turned back to him. "Is this what you do when I leave you alone? Turn yourself human an' lose all your morals? Honestly, save me from Time Lord stupidity. An' you went an' got a tasteless tattoo too? How long have you been here anyway? Fifteen, twenty years? It can't be good for you to suppress yourself for this long..." She walked over to the table and took the fob watch. With it in hand, she walked over to the bound Doctor. "Now be a good boy an' open the watch so that we can go back to savin' planets. I have no idea how the Universe survived this long without you. Maybe you'll have to work overtime now... I won't mind, more fun for me, but you'll complain about the Daleks an' Cybermen an' Slitheen an' mad dictators who disrupt the flow of time." She looked at the still closed watch then back up to the Doctor. "Well?" she demanded.

The Doctor glanced around the room at the other people and then back at Rose before slowly opening the watch. A golden light blinded everyone for a second and Rose blinked a few time to clear the spots from her eyes.

The man in front of her wasn't angry anymore, and he lacked the crazy look from before. "Rose..." he said slowly. "I said three months, not twenty years. Do you know how boring it's to be trapped in a watch for twenty years? I couldn't even get Wi-Fi here."

Rose rolled her eyes as she cut through the ropes binding the Doctor. "It's the middle of 1990's, of course you can't get Wi-Fi here. It doesn't get invented for another ten years." When he was free she gave him the sonic screwdriver and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him along with her. "An' now you, Mr. I-don't-do-domestic, can make me a cuppa. The tea in this place is no where near as good as that stuff we got from 34th century Moon."

"Rose!" the Doctor whined as Rose dragged him along. "Rose, let go, that hurts! Are you deliberately trying to stretch my ears?"

"Oi!" she called and yanked harder. "I loved those ears! At least you listened to me then! I told you this was a bad plan, turnin' yourself human, but did you listen to me? No! Now you'll suffer the consequences. For one, you're sleeping on the couch for the next decade. You're also taking me shopping without complaining. An' a beach. A warm beach with purple sand an' water we can actually swim in. An' a date, a proper one where I don't have to pay. An' dancing. A ball. I don't care which century, as long as you promise we won't get sentenced to death as witches." She stopped when the youngest male in the room stood in front of her with a stick pointed at her. "Mate, I've faced Daleks. If you think a bloke with a stick scares me, think again," she told him bluntly and went around him in a huff.

The Doctor got a good look at his forehead from his altitude at Rose's waist and his eyes widened. "Rose! That's Harry Potter! It's really Harry Potter!"

"Yes dear, I saw his scar. And you are apparently Barty Crouch junior," she told him.

"No!" he cried in denial. "No! No way! Barty Crouch junior was a murderous madman!"

"Whatever you say, Oncoming Storm.," she snorted and yanked the door open.

The Doctor finally freed his ear from Rose's grip and straightened. He looked sad. "Do you really think I'd be a murderous madman if you took away my Time Lord intelligence and self control and you left me alone?" he asked seriously.

Rose turned back to him and put her arms around his neck. "Doctor, I love you, but you do have psychopathic tendencies, are often patronisin' an' think you know what's best for everyone. An' rude, you're very rude. But that's why you've got me. I talk you out of unnecessary killin' an' call you out on your bullshit."

He smiled genuinely and snogged her deeply, pulling back when he knew she'd need air.

"You're not kissin' me again until you've brushed your teeth, mister," she told him sternly, took his hand and led him out of the office. "The TARDIS is just down the hall..."

"What just happened?" Harry asked his teachers, wand still held loosely up.

"Mr. Potter, I have no idea," announced Professor McGonagall before ushering him out of the room. "But, you, off you go, hospital wing. You've still got injuries to tend to."


End file.
